


You Clean Up Nice

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dressed Up, F/M, One Shot, Party, kicking ass in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: In order to steal an important magical item, Lucifer and the Reader must go undercover at a Beaurocrat party.





	You Clean Up Nice

(Y/N),” Dean called from the motel room, his impatience growing. He rubbed the back of his neck and threw an angry glance at Lucifer who stood waiting quietly beside him.

“I’ll be there in a second,” you yelled back, glancing in the mirror a last time to touch up your lipstick. You examined your dress. It was long, not quite form fitting but it definitely showed your curves, with a white fabric that held a pinkish hue. It was definitely different than what you were used to, being a hunter meant a jeans and boots uniform but the change, at least for the night, wasn’t entirely unwelcome. You smiled confidently as you lifted the dress where it was split and made sure your knife, which you had made from an angle blade, and vile of holy water were secure around your thigh before making your way out of your motel bathroom and into the connecting room where Dean was waiting. It had taken some serious convincing for him to let you and Lucifer go on this ‘mission’ but eventually, he and Sam gave in, seeing as they couldn’t do much else. The artifact you needed was warded, which meant only Lucifer could detect it unless the four of you wanted to spend a week trying to find a spell back at the bunker and miss your only opportunity to get to the artifact and if there was one thing you were good at other than ganking monsters, for better or for worse, it was dealing with people, especially assholes, which you were sure there would be plenty of at the high brow party you were about to attend.

“Alright, let’s go,” you exclaimed as you hurried into the room, as quickly as you could with five-inch heels, where Dean and Lucifer stood, “What?” Dean was taken aback for a second but Lucifer was flat out staring. His usual smirk was replaced with an almost dumbfounded look and you couldn’t help but notice the suit he was wearing and how well it hugged his form.

“Um,” Dean coughed to clear his throat and quickly averted his eyes from you, “Alright,” his expression turned into a firm scowl as he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. You reached for them but he pulled them back with a flick of his wrist, “If anything happens to her,” He warned and Lucifer stepped up beside the two are you to interject.

“Nothing will happen to her,” he reassured Dean with an annoyed expression. He seemed almost insulted that Dean didn’t think him capable of keeping you alive for one night, he was an Archangel after all but you simply laughed.

“He was talking about the car,” you corrected as you rolled your eyes and grabbed the keys, begging to walk past him. Lucifer followed you and you turned on your heels to speak again, “I’ll call you and We’ll be fine,” you reassured him again, though your annoyance was still clear in your tone as you gestured with the keys, and his more than displeased expression remained firm after you had walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was about 45 minutes from the motel, at Sam’s insistence so the four of you weren’t deemed ‘suspicious’ but it had been less than 15 minutes of silent driving when you finally decided to talk. Lucifer hadn’t kept his eyes off of you the entire time, except for the mere second when he pretended to be staring out the window when you caught him.

“What,” you joked, glaring at him before turning your eyes back to the road. His signature smirk spread across his face.

“Just curious how you plan on doing anything in that dress. I mean, it’s easy on the eyes but if we get into trouble…,” He began to tease you and you ran a hand along the slit of your dress, exposing the knife secured to your thigh without looking away from the road.

“I’ll be fine,” you stated smuggling, throwing a quick smile his way. Dammit, you thought. Sass had always been a proud characteristic of yours since you were old enough to speak but there was something about the Archangel to your right that made it turn up several notches. But if you were going to have to pal around with the ‘aristocracy’ for a few hours, you might as well have a bit of fun. Your eyes flickered back to him and instead of looking away he simply smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you pulled up the house, dusk had fully set in, the sky taking on an ombre of deep blue, fading to the orange glow of the setting sun. The house was beautiful, made of stone with an excessive amount of columns and windows that all seem to be lit. The noise of the guests flowed out through the large open front doors, adding to the ambiance as couples in a sparkling array of gowns and suits entered to mingle. The Impala was nothing like the cars that filled the extensive driveway but it held a certain charm that made you proud, especially when you got to drive it. If you were honest there was something about this situation that gave you an air of confidence, though you had to admit it was certainly different and even slightly uncomfortable, especially those fucking heels. The valet took the keys with a courteous smile as you and Lucifer made your way up the steps, slipping your arms into his.

“Mr. & Mrs. Alby,” Lucifer recited to the man at the door who ran a finger down the page of a long list he held. Dean had made him go over the cover until you were convinced Lucifer was going to smite him and unsurprisingly it went smoothly, rolling off his tongue as if you hadn’t bribed a waiter to add your name to the list. The man let out a sound of success as he found your name and waved you through with a gloved hand and a thin-lipped smile plastered on his face.

“Alright,” you whispered as the two of you stepped into the main room of the home, taking in the elaborate chandeliers and bustling of the guests as you pulled him slightly closer to you, “I’m gonna go see if I can find the host, you scope out the guard situation in the back of the house. I’d bet my ass it’s kept in one of those back rooms.” You exchanged glances and he gave you an understanding nod as you slipped your arm from his and made your way through the crowd. He wasn’t hard to spot, tall, dark hair, and a smirk that was the spitting image of the photo Sam had shown you of the owner of the estate, not to mention he was surrounded by guests that were laughing a bit too loudly at whatever he was saying. You took the opportunity to wedge your way in as two couples excused themselves and sauntered off elsewhere.

“And who might you be,” He asked, turning his attention to you. You could definitely see why everyone found him so appealing. He was undeniably attractive but there was something about him that made you distrust every word that came out of his mouth. Maybe it was just hunter instincts or something else but whatever it was you pushed it down and secured your best ‘flirty’ smile on your lips.

“(Y/N),” you extended a hand to him but instead of shaking it he simply held it and bent down to place a chaste kiss just above your knuckles, “(Y/N) Alby,” you clarified remembering your alias as well as mentally laughing at yourself for what Dean dubbed ‘pulling a James Bond.’

“Will Langley,” He introduced himself with a smile. Will Langley, well at least his name wasn’t something ridiculous like Alistair Hollingsworth or something that you would see beneath a haunted portrait.

“Pleasure,” you smiled wider

“Pleasure’s all mine,” he returned. Wow, this really was textbook etiquette shit.

“I wanted to thank you for the wonderful party. I knew I couldn’t leave without seeing the host,” you continued, “And now that I know he’s so handsome, maybe I’ll have to stay a little while longer,” you flirted, touching his arm briefly and you notice he shifted on his feet slightly toward you.

“How about some drinks,” He offered, lifting a hand to motion to a waiter but before he could a champagne glass was being handed to you, accompanied by a cold hand on the small of your back.

“I have the drinks covered,” Lucifer explained, directing an Icy glare at Will who returned to his straight stance.

“Will Langley,” He stuck out his hand and Lucifer shook it firmly.

“Nick Alby,” Will retrieved his hand and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

“I see,” He looked to you as you siped your champagne.

“It was lovely to meet you,” you smiled again in an attempt to excuse yourself and took Lucifer by the arm, escorting him through the crowd and away from Mr. Langley, “What did you see,” you asked quietly, looking up at him. His features were locked in what seemed like a passive anger.

“There are a few guards but nothing a snap couldn’t handle,” He held up his hand as if to snap but you wrapped your hand around his before he could.

“I think the key here is inconspicuously not evaporating people,” He rolled his eyes but compiled nonetheless, “I have an idea,” you said before walking past him toward the back of the house. Lucifer followed closely behind you before stopping a few feet from the guards who noticed the two of you immediately but said nothing. You quickly shoved Lucifer back, his stern expression turning to one of confusion.

“Are you kidding me!” you exclaimed, clearly angry but not quite yelling. He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off, “You have the nerve to be angry with me when you are spending our money on every tramp in the goddamn city,” His furrowed brow had softened now as he caught on, stepping forward and grabbing you by the arm.

“And you are so high and mighty? Spending all of your time at the country club or should I say in bed with the Country Club’s pool boy,” He snarled, stepping closer to you. You had to commend him. He could be quite the actor when he tried.

“Excuse me, Is there a problem here?” Lucifer released you and you both turned to see Will. He motioned to the guard behind you to remain where they were and turned his attention to you.

“No,” Lucifer simply stated before pushing past him and disappearing into the crowd.

“Are you alright,” He asked, putting an arm loosely around you as if to help you stand. Again, you mentally laughed that he seemed to think you’d faint on the spot.

“Yes, I just,” you stuttered, looking up at him, “Do you think I could lie down for a minute…away from the crowd,” He looked thoughtfully down at you, thinking over your request.

“Of course,” he decided, guiding you past the guard and down a winding hallway and into the room at its end. It appeared to be a study with a strong wooden desk lined with trinkets and a carefully crafted bookshelf that acted as the far wall. Will helped you down onto the leather couch where you reclined against a pillow. He turned to leave but halted as you spoke up, careful not to sound too energetic.

“I’m sorry to ask but do you think my husband could come in. I know people aren’t usually allowed back here but I’d like to talk with him, large groups of people stress him out,” you reasoned and Will’s face contorted again as he thought.

“Alright,” he agreed again but with a certain hesitation this time. You reached up and grabbed his hand, smiling at him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome my dear,” he disappeared through the doorway and Lucifer came walking through a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him. You leaped off of the couch, your facade quickly falling from your face.

“Never knew you were such an actor,” you grinned and jabbed him lightly in the ribs. He glared at you but soon broke into a small smile, “Do you see it?” His eyes scanned the room until they landed on a bookend on the shelf.

“Hardly even hiding,” he boasted, smirking at you as he picked up the bookend in the shape of a stone dog. As his fingers touched it, the stone seemed to melt away, revealing an elaborately carved jewel studded dagger in its place, the same one Sam had on his computer screen.

“Woah,” you breathed out, eyes running across the blade, “Now how exac-”

“Hey!” The guard yelled as he opened the door to reveal you as well as ever and Lucifer holding the dagger up to the light. He pressed a button on his belt but as he opened his mouth to speak you heard a snap and the guard went up in a cloud of smoke, “Really,” you asked as you hurried to close the door, glaring at Lucifer who simply shrugged, “There will definitely be more guards and the last thing we want is a scene. They don’t really have another choice but to funnel into the hallway and we can deal with them there. Take the dagger and as soon as there is a break you need to get through and get out so you can pull the Impala around.” He tucked the dagger in his jacket pocket but continued to stare at you incredulously.

“And what, you’re going to bat your eyes at them,” He mocked, earning a soul-searing glare from you.

“Nope,” you stated flatly, removing your heels and handing them to him. You proceeded to lift up the fabric of your dress and pull it to the form of you so it now fell just above your knees. Pulling the mass of fabric between your legs, you pulled each side back over and tied it in front of you as you retrieved your knife from the strap around your thigh, “ Don’t think because I put mascara on that I suddenly haven’t fought monsters my whole life. I’m gonna kick some ass,” with that you twirled the knife in your hand, landing it in a firm grip, and left the room before Lucifer could protest. Sure enough, only second after you stepped into the hallway, four guards were closing in on you. Surprisingly, only one of them carried a gun, while the others wielded batons.

“Stop right there,” he yelled and you quickly pushed the gun to one side of your head, securing his wrists and twisting both your wrists and your body so that the gun dropped from his hands and your foot connected with his jaw at the same instant. You followed immediately with a knee to the head as he fell, ensuring that he was out cold as he fell limp onto the floor. When you looked up, Lucifer was gone and the other three laid unconscious on the ground but one more were making their way up the hall. They grabbed your wrist holding the knife and stuck you hard in the stomach with the baton before you had a chance to block. You groaned, kicking them in the knew and pulling your arm back. They moved to strike you again but you dodged, holding their arm as they used the advantage to pin you against the wall. With one hand you pushed against theirs holding the baton as they held yours with the knife. You suddenly relaxed slightly so that they came closer to you, abling you to headbutt them as hard as you could. Fuck, that hurt like hell and your ears were ringing but they stumbled back. With one swift movement, you sliced them across the chest and grabbed them by the shirt to slam their head against the wall, finally rendering them unconscious on the ground. You breathed in deeply, trying to level your breath as you touched a hand to your throbbing temple. Quickly, you undid you dress and smoothed it out after returning your knife to its place and simply walked out the door as calmly as you could. You smiled at the sight of the Impala waiting for you. You gave a quick nod to the valet and slid into the passenger’s seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was relieved to see you and his baby come back in one piece. After a quick summary of the night, though you conveniently left out the part about Lucifer driving his car, Lucifer handed over the dagger and you retreated to your shared room with Lucifer. The tension between the two of you was as bad as is but you happened to be the only one of the group that could actually stand him, therefore, you were stuck with a bunk buddy. Your head had finally stopped throbbing and you sighed in relief as you sat on the edge of your bed. You heard the door open and shut and looked up to see Lucifer setting your heels on the table and removing his jacket.

“Quite a night,” you sighed and he hummed in agreement, forcing yourself to stand again you continued with a smirk, “And if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous,” Lucifer snorted and quirked an eyebrow at you.

“Jealous,” He asked, “Of whom” He stalked over to you so that you were only a few feet apart.

“Of William,” you simply stated and he moved slightly closer.

“Jealous of a boy living off of his Daddy’s money,” Lucifer scoffed and you stepped closer, still smirking up at him, “Hardly.”

“I do have to say though,” you ran a hand lightly up his tie, keeping it in a loose grip, “You do clean up nice,” Your grin was wider than ever and you bit your lips slightly as he mirrored you devilish glare. Lucifer hummed and finally closed most of the space between you. He was standing so close that you could feel his breath over your face as he spoke.

“You too darling,” he laughed and you felt his hand at the small of your back. He leaned in and kissed you hungrily and you kissed him back just the same, “And this dress,” He pulled back ever so slightly to look down at the dress as his hand moved up

to your shoulder blades, “Is ravishing… but,” you felt the zipper of your dress being pulled down ever so slowly, “I think it would look much better on the floor.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” you managed, though your words came out airy, before pulling him in for another kiss, fabric falling to your ankles.


End file.
